


What is sex?

by JubsHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Top John, what is sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubsHolmes/pseuds/JubsHolmes
Summary: Heey!This is my first fanfiction at Ao3 :3It's a translation of my work.I hope you have enjoyed it :)





	What is sex?

"Papals! What's sex?" Little Rosie asked.

John and Sherlock looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Can you repeat the question, my dear?" John asked, not believing the question his little girl had asked.

"Yes, Dad!" She said, smiling. "What's sex?"

Sherlock was paralyzed, and John was trying to wake up from that "nightmare."

"Are you all right?" Rosie asked worriedly, watching her parents' expression.

"Yes," Sherlock stammered. "Where did you hear that w-word?"

"It's a homework!" Said the little girl.

"Better explain to her," says John, returning to his normal state, but still in shock.

"Certainly, John?" Sherlock asks, worried about his daughter.

"We can not leave it with doubt in the homework..." says the blonde stroking her husband's hair.

They explain about sex, of course in the most censored way possible, Rosie stared at the floor throughout the explanation, not making much eye contact with her parents.

"Do you have any questions, daughter?" Asked the blonde, stroking her face.

"It's that, I still do not know what to answer..." The girl looked into the eyes of the blonde.

"What's the question?" Sherlock asked.

"Am I female or male?" Rosie asked.

seconds after Rosie asked the question, John collapsed.

And Sherlock delirious, because him husband made a 'sex strike'.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey!  
> This is my first fanfiction at Ao3 :3  
> It's a translation of my work.  
> I hope you have enjoyed it :)


End file.
